


feather-kissed

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo just wants to touch Jongin's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feather-kissed

**Author's Note:**

> tiny drabble based off of a prompt i got on ask.fm
> 
> "kaisoo angel au where one of them is human and starts stroking the others wings, and then the angel gets embarrassed at how they react <3 pleasee~~"

"Hey, Jongin," Kyungsoo reached over to poke the slumbering angel in the shoulder. He earned a grumble in response, one eye cracking open before sliding shut. With a soft sigh, the angel shifted to gather the human in his arms, cuddling him close under the covers and misunderstanding what Kyungsoo wanted.

Kyungsoo pouted, bottom lip jutting out as he was pinned against Jongin's body. The pure white wool sweater the angel was wearing was itchy against Kyungsoo's bare arms. He craned his head up to spy over Jongin's shoulder, eyeing the beige-white feathers clinging to his back and folded up. They looked oh-so soft, and he desperately wanted to touch.

Every time he asked, Jongin denied him immediately. Kyungsoo had asked why, but to his surprise, Jongin's cheeks turned pink, and he changed the subject quickly. And when Kyungsoo tried to reach and touch them when Jongin didn't have them folded up, the angel would slap his hand away, even when Kyungsoo was sure he was sneaky enough. Was it a bad thing for a human to touch him? If so, he couldn't understand why Jongin would hide a reason like that from him.

But now, Jongin was in his most vulnerable state. The angel was always incoherent when sleepy and wouldn't even notice if Kyungsoo just reached over and touched...

With an unseen grin, the human shifted gradually, lying back and letting Jongin rest over him, his head buried in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, breathing softly and slowly. He watched as the angel's wings unfurled slightly but still remaining folded against Jongin's back. Kyungsoo's fingers rubbed together absentmindedly. Just looking at them he could tell those feathers were softer than anything he'd ever felt, softer than that kitten Baekhyun had gotten for his birthday in first grade.

He took one last look at Jongin before nonchalantly moving his hand to rest gently on Jongin's shoulder. Kyungsoo looked again, and then went in for the kill, stroking his fingertips lightly over the outer feathers. They were soft, plush and warm, and he couldn't resist fully laying his hand down fully. He stroked the silky surface, thumbing some of the stray feathers. Slowly, Jongin's wings unfurled for him.

As Kyungsoo continued to pet Jongin's wings, he felt a nose nudge at his throat and a small shift of the angel's body before a small sound escaped Jongin's lips. The human froze in shock and blinked once, twice.

Did Jongin just moan?

With a dark blush marking his cheeks, Kyungsoo continued to stroke the length of Jongin's wings, hearing the light breathy sounds in his ear and beginning to feel a certain hardness pressing into his hip. 'Oh my god, angels get aroused from their wings being touched?!' It was no wonder Jongin hadn't wanted Kyungsoo to touch them.

Suddenly, Jongin pulled back, his face just as flushed as Kyungsoo's. His eyes were glossed and hooded with sleep and arousal, his white fringe messy, and his lips parted. Kyungsoo looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and could only still in surprise, words stuck in his throat.

Nothing could prepare him for the way his heart jumped as the angel leaned down and pressed their lips together in a wet kiss. Jongin's eyes slid shut, but his lips moved feverishly against the human's, hips slotting against each other as Kyungsoo deepened the kiss and ran his fingers once more through the feathers of Jongin's wings.

  
As though shocked awake, the angel jolted and instantly pulled back with a gasp as he realized what he'd done. Covering his mouth with both hands, he practically leaped to the foot of the bed, cheeks burning red and wings spread out to their full span behind him.

  
Feeling a bit flustered as well, Kyungsoo wiped his lips and avoided eye contact. "...So that's what happens when your wings are touched."

  
"I am sorry, Kyungsoo!" Jongin blurted, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the guilt and embarrassment of touching the human so intimately without his permission. Kyungsoo quickly moved towards the angel, prying his hands from his face.

  
"Jongin, it's okay," he grinned. "It was actually...nice."

  
With a whine, the angel ducked his head to hide his eyes with his platinum bangs. "I am embarrassed," he admitted.

  
Kyungsoo laughed, reaching up to stroke the bridge of Jongin's left wing, making the angel blush harder and smack his arm away. "S-Stop," Jongin whined.

  
"Aww, you're so cute, Jonginnie," Kyungsoo teased. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before, just not to that extent exactly. Holding the angel's cheeks, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, something Jongin was much more comfortable with.

**Author's Note:**

> bookmark, give kudos, and bookmark if u liked it! :>


End file.
